A Tale of Two Witches
by Loislame
Summary: An alternative Tale of a romance between Hermione and Ginny. Bad at summaries. If you don't like lgbt relationships then this story probably isn't for you. Enjoy! I own nothing and do not claim to. I'm just using the characters to tell my own tale! It's rated T for now but may have some M rated content in the future.
1. Prologue

Author's note: _**welcome! Thank you for taking the time to read my fanfic. This is a female/female story so if that makes you uncomfortable please don't continue. I don't own anything from the Wizarding World of Harry Potter. I just appreciate the stories and am using these characters to tell my own tale. This is a going to be a fun rom/com staring Ginny and Hermione. I hope you all enjoy**_.

Flashback: Moments before Bill and Fleur's wedding...

Things were looking grim for the Order of the Phoenix. Voldemort was strong and he was coming for them. With the final battle approaching, everyone was gathered to celebrate at the Weasley Burrow.

"Mrs. Weasley, have you seen Ginny?" Asked Hermione.

"Yes dear, she's upstairs getting ready. I'm sure she wouldn't mind the company of a friend though," Molly replied with a soft smile.

"Yes... a friend..." Hermione thought. Over the past few years, spending time together at Hogwarts, Hermione had grown quite fond of Ginny. Hermione always played by the books, she was matter of fact but Ginny was different. She was a spit fire and Hermione couldn't help but love the way Ginny brought her out of her shell.

Hermione knew things were looking Grim in the fight against Voldemort but she needed to speak with Ginny.

"In case this is the last time..." Hermione thought, "No!" She continued, "don't think like that. We will win and there will be more." Hermione finished barely above a whisper as she got to Ginny's door.

The door flew open and there stood Ginny wearing a simple white dress with little green ivy designs. Her soft red hair was down, half pinned back by a green ribbon.

"I thought I heard someone out here. Come on in." Ginny spoke and grabbed her gently by the wrist and pulled the door shut behind them.

Ginny noticed Hermione was still staring. "What? It's all wrong isn't it? I knew this wasn't the right dress." Ginny spoke somewhat frantic.

"Sorry. It was rude of me to stare. I've just never seen you look quite this lovely before." Hermione responded softly looking genuinely at Ginny.

"Really?" Ginny asked with big eyes.

"Breath taking..." Hermione responded barely above a whisper.

"You look 'breath taking' too Hermione." Ginny replied giving Hermione a small squeeze on her upper arm.

"Ginny?"/"Hermione?" They both started at once. Hermione knew she was to speak first.

"Ginny, you know I follow all the rules, read all the books, and go through life doing exactly what I'm meant to do..."

Hermione was saying while pacing back and forth.

She continued, "the thing is over the past few years, I've felt there's a part of me missing because I haven't been true to myself. I can't in good faith let today go by without being 100% honest."

Hermione stopped to breathe and noticed Ginny was staring at her hanging on every word she said. She took a step closer to Ginny and looked her in the eyes.

"I fancy you Ginny Weasley. Not in the 'she's one of my best friend's little sister' kind of way. I fancy you in the "can't eat, can't sleep, can't keep my mind off of you' way." Hermione reached down and held Ginny's hands as she continued her speech.

"When you smile at me, I melt. I want to be with you. I feel like you feel the same but this is the first time in my whole life that I'm not 100% certain on a fact and it is strange. You are heading back to Hogwarts and starting year six. And I'm going with Ron and Harry to finish this fight against evil."

Hermione moved closer and Ginny swore Hermione was staring into her soul.

"I swear," Hermione continued," I swear on everything that I know to be true, I will find you back at Hogwarts for year 7 and I will pursue you."

Hermione stepped forward and placed the softest of kisses on Ginny's cheek. With all of that hanging in the air, Hermione squeezed Ginny's hands, turned and walked out of the room.

Ginny was left to stare after Hermione before heading down to join the party. Ginny whispered in reply, "I fancy you too, Hermione Granger."


	2. Hogwarts Rebuilt

The battle was over and good had won. It had just been a little over two years since Voldemort was defeated. Hogwarts once stood in ruins was now rebuilt and ready to host its next classes of witches and wizards. With the passing of Dumbledore and Professor Snape, Minerva McGonagall was named the new headmistress of Hogwarts.

One weeks time had passed since Hermione received a letter from McGonagall. When she began to open the letter, it finished unwrapping itself and began to speak:

Miss Granger,

I am proud to announce that Hogwarts will be starting its next year in nine days. You have always been one of our top students and a wonderful example of the staple qualities a Gryffindor should possess.

It is because of your dedication to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry that I extend to you the title of Head Girl of the Gryffindor house. Your presence will be expected in eight days to get familiar with the new castle and prepare for this years new term, new prefects and new students.

Again, I want to congratulate you and thank you for all you have done for Hogwarts.

When the message ended, the letter dissipated into vapors leaving behind just a ticket for the Hogwarts Express.

Standing outside Hogwarts with the other boys and girls who were selected as heads of their houses, Hermione was happy. She was happy to return to normal. She was always happy at school and was elated when McGonagall originally said the school would be rebuilt.

"Oy, Hermione, can you believe it? Me and you. Heads of the Gryffindors?" Neville came up to stand next to Hermione.

"After your daring display at the final battle, I honestly expected nothing less for you Neville. Those first years will be happy to have you to guide them." Hermione said as they wheeled their trunks through the front gates.

"Honestly, I thought it would be Harry until I heard he was taking another half year off. Can't say I blame him. Must be hard coming back after that." Neville said. "Have you heard from the Weasleys?"

"Actually, no. I haven't. I'm confident that there is no way Mr. and Mrs. Weasley won't have Ron and Ginny finishing their last year here." Hermione responded.

"Yeah. I agree. Hey. You never know. Maybe one of them with make our prefects." Neville replied.

As the heads of the houses were being escorted into the great hall, Hermione though of Ginny. It would be the first time seeing and speaking to her since the wedding.

Hermione had no regrets about telling Ginny how she felt. To be honest, she was quite nervous. Hermione came to terms with her sexuality around the time of the Yule Ball during fourth year. This however was her first time pursuing anyone and she was nervous.

Hermione was completely out of her comfortable area of expertise but she was determined to make year seven the year she had her first love. Mostly, Hermione was nerves that Ginny wouldn't reciprocate her feelings.

"Well we will cross that bridge when we come to it." Hermione thought.

The rest of the day flew by. The head boys and girls were given a tour of the rebuilt school, given all their duties, had dinner with the headmistress and all the new professors, then were free to go set up their rooms and get ready for tomorrow's new arrivals.

Hermione was putting away her clothes when she hears Neville shout "Merlin's beard! Can you believe how if these rooms are?"

The head boy and girl rooms were private connected by curtain to the private smaller room of the prefect.

"Indeed..." was Hermione's only response as she allowed herself to get lost in thought about a certain red head.

The next morning...

The Weasley family was spotted pushing their carts through King's Cross Station in their usual rushed manor.

"Come along. Train leaves in ten." Mrs. Weasley said. She stopped right in front of 9 3/4. "I can't believe it's both of my babies' last trips through this wall." She continued as she squeeze both Ron and Ginny's cheeks.

"Bloody hell mom. There's a load of people watching." Ron said as he brushed his mom's hand away and ran his cart through the wall in front of him.

"What's his problem?" Ginny asked as she and her mom went through the wall together.

"Oh he just had his knickers in a twist because Hermione hasn't owled him in two years. I told him everyone needed their own time to come to terms with the battle. I think he's just feeling a little out of sorts."

"Hmm strange indeed..." Ginny responded. She was well aware of her brother's feelings towards Hermione. He was even joyous about how he had kissed her after they defeated the Horcrux in the Chamber of Secrets which admittedly confused Ginny at first. When she noticed the lack of owls being returned to Ron, Ginny understood that Hermione was dealing with everything on her own.

Ginny knew Hermione didn't share Ron's feelings. Truth being a few days ago, Hermione sent Ginny a letter telling her of how she made head girl. Ginny was happy for her but didn't send a response. Ginny was excited to see Hermione but was worried about her brother's fragile ego. Ginny had always favored women and had been a bit of a tom boy all her life. She never acted on her attractions before.

She was floored by Hermione's oddly placed end of the world romantic declaration. Ginny would be lying if she said she never picture Hermione as more than a friend. Ginny felt shy and inexperienced around Hermione.

"Come now, off my little prefects go." Mrs. Weasley said as she ushered her children on board the train.

"Prefects. Unbelievable. I wonder who our heads are going to be. Crazy they never owled us." Ron said as they found an empty cubby to sit in. "You'd think that would be something they would want to let you know. I mean they wouldn't want to put you with a git you can't get along with..." Ron continued his rant as the train started moving.

Ginny already knew who was to share in her adjoined room and she was excited and terrified at the same time.

Looking out the window, while watching the mountain pass by Ginny spoke, "this is going to be one interesting year."

"Yeah, whatever," Ron grumbled in reply. They rode the rest of the way to Hogwarts in comfortable silence.


	3. The Perfect Prefect

The Hogwarts Express pulled into the station at Hogsmeade. Ron and Ginny exited the train and heard the thunderous voice of Hagrid.

"First years, this way." He said as the first years gathered in a small group around him and his lantern.

Hagrid waved at the two. Ron nodded his head and Ginny gave Hagrid a big smile and a small wave.

"I can't believe we are finally back, Ron. It feels like forever," said Ginny excitedly as they strode through the front gates and we being ushered to the great hall.

"Ron what on earth are you staring at?" Asked Ginny. She followed her brother's gaze. Descending the stairs was Hermione. Ginny wasn't sure if it was possible but she swore Hermione looked even more beautiful than the last she saw her. Hermione's hair had grown quite a bit in two years. She wore is down with soft curls pinned back by her face. She had already changed into her Gryffindor tie and robes.

"Ron! Ginny!" Hermione's shouted as she rushed down the stairs towards them. Hermione threw her arms around the two and pulled them into a big group hug. "It's amazing to see you. It strangely feels like it been ages but seems like no time at all has passed."

"Well. Well. Well. I'll be damned, Ginny. She does remember who we are." Ron said as he took a seat next to his sister at the Gryffindor table. Hermione sat down across from them with a puzzled look on her face.

"And why do you say that Ronald?" Hermione asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well let's see. It's been oh I don't know, what? Two years since either of us have received a bloody owl from you." Grumped Ron while folding his arms across his chest.

Hermione's cast her eyes towards Ginny who smiled with a now slightly pink tone on her cheeks.

"She hadn't told Ron that I sent her a message last week," thought Hermione, " well that's curious."

Ron continued, "got loads of messages from Neville, Luna, hell even Harry sent us a fair share of messages. That is until Ginny here decided to tell Harry that she wasn't interested in dating him."

By this time, Ginny was a bright shade of red. She couldn't look Hermione in the eyes. After the battle, Harry has persistently tried to date her but Ginny had no real interest. The love she felt for Harry was the love of a family member. Harry took the rejection hard but ultimately understood.

Hermione's inner monologue continued, "how stupid of me. Of course Ginny would have loads of suitors. She's gorgeous. I shouldn't have waited two years to see her." Then she spoke aloud.

"Listen Ron. It was never my intention to not write to anyone. I feel truly awful that your feelings are hurt. I spent the first six months searching for my parents. When I finally found them and restored their memories, there came a lot of explanations and conversations. It took quite a bit of time to rebuild the trust in our relationship." Hermione finished with water forming behind her eyes.

Ron reached over and took one of her hands. "God Hermione. I'm so sorry. Had I known, I would've come with you. Did you get it all sorted out?"

Hermione saw Ginny looking at Ron's hand around her own. She pulled her hand away to pretend to fix her hair and she swore she saw Ginny smirk. "Yes we are in a good place now. Thank you for asking."

Just then Neville and Luna came to sit down on either side of Hermione.

"Hello all." Luna continued, "it is so lovely to see everyone here back together. Finally."

"It's good to see you too." Replied Hermione as she put her arm around Luna's shoulders and pulled her in for a small hug.

"Look sorting is about to begin." Neville called their attention to the sorting hat. As he ceremony got started, Hermione was caught off guard by a familiar sight at the back of the line.

"Is that... Draco?" Hermione asked dumbfounded.

"You haven't heard?" Asked Luna.

"Heard what?" Hermione responded.

"She's been busy in the muggle world." Ginny said to Luna.

"Just tell me! I demand to know how he has the nerve to show his face after his betrayals."

"Okay. So after the battle, Draco and his mum and dad went to prison for their crimes." Ron began the story.

"As they should've..." interrupted Hermione.

Neville spoke up, "And about a year into his sentence he appealed and went to court. He completely sold out his parents and blamed everything on them. The ministry found that they believed he served enough time. They thought he only did those evil things because of his parents influence."

"What the hell?" Hermione said a little louder than expected.

"Just wait. There's more..." Ginny said, "at his trial, he actually had someone speak on his behalf."

"Who? Who could possibly be that bloody stupid?" Asked Hermione.

"Harry." Luna continued, "Harry told the ministry how he saw Draco in turmoil over Dumbledore's death. He said that he thought Draco was a good person and that he was being influenced by the wrong people."

"Sounded like a crock of shit me to," interrupted Ron, "but the ministry ate up everything Harry had said and let Draco go free. The only condition was that he would come back to Hogwarts, get resorted, finish school and make his wrongs right."

"Bloody right he will but that will take more then one years time for that." Hermione said as the other four laughed.

Draco made it to the sorting hat. He sat down and McGonagall placed the hat upon his head.

"Ah Draco Malfoy. I remember it was so easy to place you the first time. No doubt you were Slytherin through and through. But now, a change of heart. A mixture of determination, compassion, and integrity. You are Gryffindor." The sorting hat shouted and everyone clapped except the Gryffindor table.

McGonagall looked shocked as she removed the sorting hat from Draco. "Make me proud Draco," she said mustering up her most positive smile.

"I won't let you down again professor," Draco said as he descended the stairs and took the empty seat next to Ginny.

"Hello Draco. I sense a change in you and a bit of nervousness." Luna said while offering a small smile. "Well I'm off to the Ravenclaws. It was lovely seeing you all."

After their goodbyes to Luna were said, everyone ate quickly and with a sort of uncomfortable silence with Draco at the table.

Ginny finally spoke up. "Listen Draco. I don't think any of us could've seen this coming. We are all pretty hurt by what you did. This is weird and uncomfortable for all of us. This change and acceptance is going to take some time, I hope this will be the best for you."

"Thanks Ginny. I'm not expecting miracles. I know I've wronged you all and I intend to make up for it. Also, I wanted to congratulate you two of making prefect." Draco said to Ginny and Ron.

Hermione suddenly looked up from her book to rejoin the conversations "Ginny made prefect. Is that what I just heard?" Hermione was going to clarify but then McGonagall spoke up.

"All right students. The feast has concluded. Would the heads and prefects please lead their houses to their towers? I suggest everyone settle in and get ready for an exciting first day of classes."

Hermione and Neville got up and started towards the door. Neville spoke up, "Gryffindors please follow us. Ron and Ginny could you take the rear to make sure no one gets lost?"

"Sure thing," replied Ginny.

"Excellent! Right this way Gryffindors," Hermione called out as they lead the group up the moving staircases.

Once inside the Gryffindor tower, they showed the students the common room, gave them the password and showed them the stairs to the boys and girls dorms.

"Girls rooms are to the left and boys are to the right. Neville and I will always have an open door policy. Any questions, please do not hesitate to come find us. As it is getting late and tomorrow is a big day for all of us, I suggest everyone get to their rooms. Lights out in 15 minutes." Hermione instructed.

"You go on ahead, Hermione. I'll make sure everyone gets where they need to be." Neville said goodnight as Hermione made a left up the girls small staircase.

Hermione's head was racing. Ron clearly still had feelings for her, Draco was now a Gryffindor and Ginny was there. Had she possibly heard Draco correctly? Was Ginny a prefect? She'd would be the absolute perfect prefect.

Hermione said a small charm and a dozen small floating lanterns lit up her room. "I guess there's only one way to find out." She let it a long slow breath and removed her outter robe to get more air. Hermione walked over to the curtain separating the two rooms.

"Ginny?" Hermione called as she stepped down the small separation between the rooms.

Ginny turned around with the most genuine smile on her face. " So is this a good time to tell you that I made prefect?"


	4. A Slip of Parchment

The smaller room was decorated in Gryffindor Quidditch memorabilia and illuminated with small floating candles not until the ones in Hermione's room. There had been a bit of silence that seemed to go on forever.

Hermione finally broke the silence. "Hi," she simply said. Ginny sat down on her bed and looked up at Hermione, "hey..." she responded.

"I love what you've done with your room. The decorations are great." Hermione internally rolled her eyes. She was always the worst at making small talk. Now wasn't a good time for her inner nerd to come out.

"Really? You don't think it's a bit much?" Asked Ginny.

"No! It's brilliant," Hermione replied. "It really captures your personality perfectly."

"Would you like to sit down?" Ginny asked while sliding across the bed a small ways to offer Hermione a spot on the bed.

She smiled at Ginny as she sat down. "I think this bed might be more comfortable than mine."

Ginny let out a slightly nervous laugh.

The two girls, who once were best friends, found themselves in another awkward silence. Ginny was staring down at her hands while Hermione stared at Ginny's posters.

"Listen. Ginny. I am really sorry that I didn't write to you sooner. I wanted too. Honestly. I though of you often. It took so long to find my parents and to make things right. So much time had passed, I was afraid things would be awkward between us. And it seems as if I wasn't far off from the truth." Hermione said as she watched Ginny watch her own hands.

"No. Don't even think about that. You had to be with your family. I wasn't expecting to hear from you. Ron, on the other hand, took it pretty hard. He had really strong feelings for you." Ginny replied finally looking up at Hermione.

"Yes. I gathered that from our dinner conversations." Hermione said nonchalantly trying to brush by that topic. She would deal with Ron's feelings at a different time.

"So... he's planning on asking you to be his girlfriend," said Ginny.

"Oh..." replied Hermione. When she had not responded right away, she saw what she thought to be worry in Ginny's eyes.

Just then there was a knock and McGonagall entered. "I know everyone is elated to be back; however, it's lights out ladies. You can continue catching up tomorrow. Goodnight." She strode back out the door she entered.

"Well, I guess we better get some sleep," Ginny said.

Hermione began to make her way towards the curtain. She stopped when she started to pull the curtain back and looked over her shoulder.

"Ginny?"

"Yes," replied Ginny while turning to look at Hermione.

"I meant what I said at the wedding. My feelings haven't changed. Well now that we are here in the same room, I suppose they have changed a bit as I am way more nervous and slightly awkward than before. But it remains true. I still fancy you, Ginny Weasley."

As if playing on repeat, Hermione exited through the separation before Ginny could reply.

"I fancy you too, Hermione Granger." Hermione lightly heard coming from the other room. She then saw the light cascading from behind the curtain dim to darkness.

Hermione went to bed that night with a smile on her face.

The next two weeks went by quickly for the pair. Hermione and Ginny were so busy in their separate activities that they had hardly seen each other except at meals.

As year seven students, they had quite a demanding course load all the while studying for their N.E.W.T.S. Hermione of course had missed school while it was out of session so she packed her schedule full. Not so full that she needed a time turner, she learned that lesson in year three.

While Hermione spent hours in the library or studying in the Gryffindor common room, Ginny was equally busy with Quidditch. She was captain this year.

It was the day before the first game against the Ravenclaws and everyone was sitting down for lunch.

"Are you guys nervous?" Asked Neville.

"Not all all." Ginny said with an air of confidence that caught Hermione's eye. She raised an eyebrow towards Ginny which made Ginny blush.

"Speak for yourself would ya?" Ron replied. "It's been three bloody years since we've played. I just hope I don't fall off my broom."

"I'm sure you will play as if you've missed no time at all." Hermione said with her intent of delivery to Ginny. Ron smiled at Hermione's comment.

"Where's your seeker?" Neville asked looking up and down the table.

"Oh Draco's in the library. He has extra work to make up for year six since he missed so many of his classes," Ginny informed the table.

Neville leaned in and whispered, "how's that going? You know? With Draco on the team."

"Shockingly not as awful as you'd think," responded Ron.

"Yeah," Ginny said. "He's really enthusiastic about the sport and his subjects. It's all sort of strange. I'm always cautiously waiting for him to realize it's us or something. But I am positive in the outcome of tomorrow's game."

"Just between us. Draco was relieved our first game was Ravenclaws. He seems a bit scared about playing Slytherin." Ron whispered to the table.

There had been talk floating around Hogwarts that the Slytherin team planned to take Draco out during their Quidditch match. They feel a sense of house betrayal.

While the Gryffindors were exactly keen on Draco being one of them yet, they sure weren't going to sit around and let the Slytherin attack one of their teammates.

"We will take care of it." Ron assured the table. He turned his attention to Hermione. "So, you'll be watching me tomorrow right? I mean, you are the one to thank for me making the team in the first place."

Hermione sensed a more intimate tone in his voice and slightly furrowed her brow. "Ah yes," Hermione said trying to diffuse Ron's pointed flirting. She patted Neville on the shoulder. "We will be there cheering on the Gryffindors. I've yet to ruin my perfect attendance to the game."

Neville and Ginny looked at Hermione and laughed at her awkward display of school enthusiasm.

"Okay..." Ron responded. "Great then..."

After lunch, Hermione had gone off to Advanced Potions while Ginny made her way to the library. Ginny opened her copy of Muggle Studies to begin her essay when a slip of parchment fell out.

Ginny opened the note and it read:

Ginny,

I've been so busy the past two weeks. Forgive me. Time has slipped by without being able to have a proper conversation. I was hoping that after your victory in the big game tomorrow, that you would accompany me to the 3 broomsticks for dinner. I know it's nothing fancy. I have already asked McGonagall for permission to leave the grounds under the rouse that we are working on a special project for school. I'll be waiting in the lower corridor at 5pm. I hope to see you then.

Yours,

Hermione

Ps. Good luck tomorrow even though I know you won't need it!

Ginny smiled, folded the parchment, and stuck it in her robe pocket. To say that she was excited for tomorrow was an understatement


	5. The First Date

Ravenclaws lost the first Quidditch game of the year. The Gryffindors won 190-60. Draco pulled through and captured the Golden Snitch leading his team to an early victory. To say they were impressed with Draco's flying would be an understatement. The team was so happy that they continued the celebration after the game in the Gryffindor common room.

Ginny had slipped into her room to change out of her Quidditch robes and into a simple white sweater and light washed blue jeans. She quickly straightened her hair and headed out. Before she left, she hung up her school robes on a hook by the door. She was unaware that the note from Hermione fell out of her pocket and onto the floor.

As Ginny was trying to sneak out of the common room, she heard Neville ask, "oy Ginny? Where are headed?"

"Oh. I'm just going to see Luna for a minute. I forgot to tell the Ravenclaws good game." She lied.

"Cool," replied Ron. "Hey!" He shouted after her and Ginny turned back around.

"Yes Ron?" Ginny asked with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"You haven't seen Hermione around have you? She slipped out of the stands before I could get over to her after the game."

"No actually I haven't seen her," said Ginny. "She did mention something about a big essay she was working on. So maybe she's in the library." Ginny said lying to her brother for the second time. Ginny knew there was no way Ron would go to the library on the weekend. "Well Bye!" Ginny added quickly before exiting the common room.

As Ginny made her way down the corridor, she caught sight of Hermione by the door looking at her watch. Hermione was wearing a pair of dark wash blue jeans and a fitted black button up shirt. Her hair was down with a slight curl. Saying a small enchantment under her breath, a single red rose appeared. Quietly she made her way down the hall. When she was behind Hermione she whisper, "hello stranger."

Hermione turned around and smiled when Ginny handed over the rose.

"Hello and thank you." Hermione blushed as she accepted the rose. She breathed in the scent of the rose and said congratulated Ginny on the Quidditch win.

The two started walking as they made their way into the town. The conversation was light and easy. They went over the highlights of the game and Ginny asked Hermione about her classes. Hermione became overly excited talking about one of her classes that she reached out and grabbed Ginny's hand for emphasis. Letting her hand linger for a moment. Hermione retracted her hand and swore she felt an electric current run through her body. Judging by the small smile on Ginny's face, Hermione was sure that the other woman felt it as well.

Meanwhile at Hogwarts:

The Gryffindors were still celebrating. Neville had excused himself to go fetch his girlfriend, Luna, and bring her to the celebration.

"Congratulations to all." Luna said as she made her way inside the tower.

"Thought Ginny would be with you." Ron said upon seeing Luna come in.

"Hmm I wonder why he would think that." Luna pondered. "No I haven't seen her for awhile." Luna responded out loud.

"Maybe she went to the library to make sure Hermione wasn't studying too hard." Offered Neville.

"Actually I have to pop into Ginny's room. She said I could borrow her charms note."

Luna excused herself and made her way into Ginny's room. She saw a small bit of Parchment on the floor. Luna picked it up and being the curious person she was unfolded the note and read it.

"Ginny and Hermione..." Luna thought..." hmm. I could see it." Luna moved over to Ginny's desk, put the Parchment down and scrawled a note.

Ginny,

One mustn't leave such personal parchments lying around with an overly emotional brother in the next room. I hope dinner was lovely and your secret is safe with me. You two will make such a cute couple.

-Luna

Luna smiled to herself, grabbed the charms notes and headed out of Ginny's room.

Back in Hogsmeade:

Hermione was having an amazing time with Ginny. They comfortably ate their dinner and the conversation never dulled.

"When did you know?" Asked Ginny.

"Know what? That I fancied girls? Or that I fancied you?" Hermione replied which left a small blush on Ginny's cheeks. "Well I've known that I was a lesbian since shortly after the Yule ball. And as for you, you've always been special to me Gin." They had been sitting next to each other so Hermione asked, "would it be alright if I held your hand?"

Ginny reached out and took Hermione's hand in her own as an answer to the question.

"And you?" Asked Hermione.

"Well I've always been... oh what do the muggles call it... a bit of a tom boy. I've never had an interest in pursuing men."

There was a silence as they sat drinking their butterbeers and enjoying each other's company.

"What about Ron?" Asked Ginny.

Hermione responded, "what about him?"

"Well he likes you and I like you."

"I intend to tell Ronald that I have no romantic feelings for him." Responded Hermione.

"Okay" Ginny said giving Hermione's hand a little squeeze. "What if someone sees us and questions this?" She said pointing between the two.

"Whatever this," Hermione repeated the action Ginny just did, "is brand new. I'd like for us to discover what this is first before we involve the others. Selfishly, I like having you all to myself for a few hours." Hermione responded honestly.

Ginny leaned over and placed a soft kiss on Hermione's cheek. "I want to discover this with you, too." Ginny whispered in Hermione's ear.

Time had passed quickly and they were fast approaching the curfew McGonagall had assigned. Hermione paid and the girls walked hand in hand back to Hogwarts. Luckily the curfew had been after lights out so the pair slipped into the tower undetected.

Hermione walked Ginny to her door. "I had a lovely time with you this evening Ginny. I want to experience many more enjoyable evenings with you."

"I had a lovely time as well," Ginny replied while leaning in and giving Hermione a tight hug.

Hermione only pulled back enough to look at Ginny. Hermione asked, "Ginny Weasley, will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?"

Ginny smiled and responded, "absolutely." Hermione closed the space between them and planted a soft yet sound kiss on Ginny's lips. Ginny responded almost immediately and kissed her back. The kiss was surrounded by an air of passion neither had been expecting. They were both experiencing a feeling of euphoria as their lips danced together. Hermione pulled away first to catch her breath. Placing a soft kiss of Ginny's lips, she said "goodnight Gin" as she started walking back towards her own room.

Ginny was reeling from the evening. The smartest and most gorgeous girl at Hogwarts just asked her out. That kiss was different than any kiss Ginny had ever experienced. It was almost intoxicating. She had never felt that happy in her life.

"Hermione Granger. My girlfriend." Ginny said with the widest smile on her face. "I can not believe it."

Ginny noticed her desk light was on. "Hmm I don't remember leaving this on." When she got to the desk, she picked up the note from Luna and read it.

"Well then..." Ginny said as she folded the note and stuck it in her desk. She and Hermione had decided to keep things between themselves for awhile. Luna obviously knew the truth. Ginny laid in bed and debated whether or not to show Hermione the note. One thing she knew for sure was that she had to speak with Luna first thing in the morning.


End file.
